


Cross the Line

by cloverlotus



Series: Barricity One-Shots [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barricity, Best Friends, Betrayl, F/M, Felicity Smoak - Freeform, Friendship, Hurt, Isabel Rochev - Freeform, John Diggle - Freeform, Love, Oliver Queen - Freeform, hirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverlotus/pseuds/cloverlotus
Summary: The time line is different than the shows here. Barry is already the Flash while the Isabel-Rochev-in-Russia fiasco happens.





	Cross the Line

**Author's Note:**

> The time line is different than the shows here. Barry is already the Flash while the Isabel-Rochev-in-Russia fiasco happens.

_**My services are not needed?** _

Who in the hell does that woman think she is? And, good Google, how could Oliver _sleep_ with her?

Sleep with Isabel Rochev.

Of _all_ people.

"What happened to ' _what happens in Russia stays in Russia'?"_ Oliver asked, sending his uncomfortable vibes my way.

"Oliver?" I began.

"Hmm?" he asked innocently, refusing eye contact with me.

"We're _still_ in Russia." I retorted, with a raise of my eyebrow.

"Felicity, look I—"

"Just… why _her?"_ I asked, defeated. I turned my eyes down to my lap, and fiddled with the red woven friendship bracelet on my wrist. I could feel his eyes boring a hole in the side of my head.

" _Fe-li-ci-ty_." He began, placing a hand on my fidgety fingers. "It just… kinda happened."

"She's _terrible,_ Oliver." I said, hardly above a whisper. "She's mean, and controlling, and-and.. she's _trying to take_ your family's company from you, just… doesn't that mean _anything_ to you? Shouldn't that _immediately_ put her on the _do-not-sleep-with_ list?" I finally looked up at the man, who I just promised myself, had broken my heart for the _last_ time.

Oliver bit his lips and looked down, giving no response.

God, I can't _wait_ to go home and drown my sorrows in mint-chip.

* * *

**Monday**

Soon enough we were back in Starling, and I was back at my desk as an overqualified EA.

_Why did I even accept this position? Everything was fine when I was just a lowly IT girl. I didn't have employees staring and gossiping. I'd never been accused of sleeping my way to the top. I mean, the only employees who really knew me were the ones in the IT department, and now I'm the laughing stock of QC._

And we're not even _sleeping_ together.

My thoughts were broken by the sound of his voice calling my attention. I looked up to find Oliver standing before my desk, a small stack of documents in hand.

_How long was he standing there?_

"Hi." I greeted.

"Hi." He replied, giving me a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Queen?" I asked, as professionally as possible.

"Right, um, can you please bring _these,"_ he handed over the documents, "to Ms. Rochev office?"

Was he _serious?_ He _slept_ with her and now he _can't_ even bring himself into the lion's den? Yeah, so send the girl who _Ms. Rochev_ has spent the last two weeks insulting. I forced my lips into a tight smile.

"Sure." I answered, taking the papers and avoiding his eyes.

"Thank you." He said, before going back to his office. I fiddled with the papers before standing and heading to Satan's office.

* * *

Isabel was already looking at meeting before I stepped into her office.

"Mr. Queen asked that I bring you these." I said, placing the files on his desk and turning to leave.

"Miss Smoak." She called after me. I gritted my teeth in annoyance before turning to face her.

"Yes, Ms. Rochev?" I asked as she approached me.

"Why do you even bother?" she questioned.

"What are y—?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Ms. Smoak. I've seen your credentials, so I'm sure you're smart enough to know what I mean." She replied.

"What do you _want_ from me, Isabel?" I asked, already tired of the conversation.

"Well, Felicity, you know Oliver will _never_ see you as more than an EA and occasional booty call. So why do you bother?"

_Okay, so that hurt way more than it should have._

Before I could stop myself, the words just came out.

"You can go screw yourself." I growled, before turning on my heel and leaving.

"Kind of how you had to after I took _your_ place in Oliver's hotel room?" she asked, mockingly. I shot her a glare and continued on back to my desk.

I packed up my belongings in a frenzy, even though I still had five hours left of my work day. I slid on my peacoat, slung my purse over my shoulder and marched into Oliver's office, seeing Diggle sitting across from him.

"Hello, John." I said curtly, my brain pulsating as I forced my tears to stand down until I was alone.

"Hey, Felicity." He smiled, his eyes silently asking me if everything was alright. John could seriously read me like a book. I gave a short, sharp nod and turned my attention to Oliver.

"I'm going home." I told him, before giving to obviously-fake coughs. "I'm not feeling well. The files for the Marc Industries meeting is in the top drawer of the file cabinet." Then I marched right back out of his office before he had a chance to respond.

* * *

I was patiently waiting for he the elevator when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find the concerned face of a big brother.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Digg asked.

"Yeah." I smiled reassuringly. "Ism just going to go home and get some rest. You know… jetlag." I said, getting into the now open elevator.

"See you tonight?" he asked, hopefully.

"Absolutely." I answered, confidently. I could handle being in the lair, what I can't handle is being in the same building with these two at the same time.

I made my way to the parking lot before shooting out a text:

_Hey. Can you meet me at my place in 20? Could really use a friend :(_

The reply cane before I even started my car.

_I'll be there in 10 ;)_

* * *

I got to my townhouse, and he was already sitting there on my front steps, a bouquet of orchids in hand— _my favorite_.

He stood and smiled as I approached him.

"In the fifteen minutes it took me drive here from QC, you managed to run from Central City _and_ stop for flowers?" I asked, impressed by the progress Barry's been making with his speed.

"Anything for _you."_ He smiled, as I unlocked the door. We stepped inside and he handed me the beautiful bouquet.

"It's been a long weekend, do you mind if I drink some wine? I mean, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or left out because you can't get drunk, what with the whole super speed thing, and I know Cisco made you something, but you know, I don't have any of that h—"

"It's okay, Felicity." He assured me, his bright smile warming my cold heart. I smiled at him before kicking off my heels and heading to the kitchen, while he trailed behind me. I sat the flowers down on the table and took off my jacket, tossing it over the back of a chair.

"How's everything in CC?" I asked, while grabbing a vase from the cabinet, and filling it with water.

"Good." He replied. "The last few days have been quiet, which is cool. I've been going nonstop for the last two months. It feels good to take a break."

"That's good to hear." I smiled, placing the flowers in the vase, then grabbing a wine glass. I got a corkscrew from the cabinet drawer, before popping open a bottle of merlot, and filling— like really filling— my glass. "Can I get you anything?" He smiled, and in a literal flash, had a glass of water in hand. He grabbed the wine bottle, and nodded his head towards the living room.

I followed Barry to the living room and we got comfortable on my sofa. He kicked off his sneakers and we both put our feet up on the coffee table, staring at the fireplace across from us. I sighed and demolished the glass of merlot, because let's face it, I needed it. Granted it was only one in the afternoon on a Monday, but it's five o'clock somewhere.

"So… what's going on, Lis?" Barry asked, taking a sip of water, and refilling my glass.

"Thanks," I smiled at him. "Oliver… he slept with Isabel." I whispered, staring into my glass.

"You mean that _horrible_ woman you told me about?" he asked in disbelief. "The ones who's been insulting you _and_ trying to steal his company? _Why?_ What the _hell_ would possess him to do something so _stupid?"_

I shrugged in response as Barry removed his red flannel, leaving a black t-shirt beneath. My eyes caught sight on the blue, woven bracelet that I made for him, and I looked down at the red one he made for me.

_Friends._

Yet we're so _perfectly perfect_ for each other.

"He says it just happened. We were in Russia on business for Digg and.. of course she tagged along because we pretending that we were going for something QC related." I babbled. "I went to his hotel room to update him on our mission, and she was walking out of it… zipping up her _perfect_ dress on her _perfect_ body, and Oliver's shirt was still open… and.. and that… _bitch…_ goes ' _Your services aren't_ _needed tonight'._ Like I'm some kind of _whore_ or something! Who the hell does she think she is?!" I yelled.

_When did I stand up and start pacing?_

Barry opened his mouth to speak, but I started back up. The word vomit was flowing like nobody's business and I just couldn't stop.

"Then at work, he has the _audacity_ to ask _me_ to drop of documents to her. Like, hello! Dude, YOU, slept with her, why not bring the documents yourself. And do you know what the witch said to me?! Do you have the slightest idea?! She goes," and in my best bitchy Isabel voice I tell him, " _"you know Oliver will never see you as more than an EA and occasional booty call. So why do you bother?"_ God, Barry, that woman has some nerve."

Then came the waterworks. I felt my eyes stinging with the tears that were coming.

"Barry, I'm a _fucking_ joke at QC. _No one_ believes in my abilities anymore. Everyone thinks that I'm only an EA because I'm _sleeping with Oliver_ , which I'm not because it's not like he's ever bothered to give me the time of day, but instead of letting me down easy, he'd rather dangle women in front of me. Like, his _life_ involves a million-woman-march or something." I finally stopped to breathe and in instant, Barry had his arms around me as I broke and began sobbing.

"Shhh. It's okay." He murmured into my ear as I stifled my sobs in his hard chest. "I'm here for you, Lis. I'll always be here. _God,_ _I hate them for making you feel like this._ Let it all out." I clung to him for dear life while he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

Why am I pining for a guy who has _no_ feelings for me?

A guy who _breaks my heart._

Over, and over, and over.

Again and again.

Barry has had feelings for me since his first trip to Starling. He's made that much clear but we agreed to being friends. I didn't feel like it was fair to start a relationship with him before confronting my feelings for Oliver.

But Barry has _always_ been amazing.

He's _never_ hurt me.

He's _never_ ripped my heart from its cavity in my chest and stomped it to a million pieces.

He doesn't lie to me, or keep secrets from me.

He's been willing to wait for me all along.

I pulled back from Barry's chest, still wrapped in his arms, and looked up at his handsome, boyish face.

It was almost as if I was seeing him for the first time. How could I be so _blind?_ He gave me a small smile, his green eyes lighting up as he looked into my blue ones.

And I _felt_ it.

_I've_ been the idiot all along. Not _Oliver._ I mean, sleeping with Isabel was an idiotic move, regardless of my feelings. But that's besides the point. I've been an idiot because an _amazing_ guy has been in front of my face all along. And here I've been holding him at arms length.

I felt Barry's right hand dip into my hair as his finger left goosebumps on the nape of my neck. I slightly tilted my head back and his eyes begged for permission. I brushed my fingers along his jawline, and his left hand squeezed my waist.

My eyes fluttered shut as we closed the distance between our lips, his catching my upper lip while mine caught his bottom. Our lips moved gently together and fireworks kaboomed behind my eyelids. My heartbeat was _instantly_ erratic. Both his hands were tangled in my hair, deepening the most incredible kiss I'd ever had in my life.

My fingers toyed with the hem of his t-shirt before slipping underneath and sliding over the ridges of his abs. I could feel him shudder beneath my fingertips as he gently bit my bottom lip, swallowing my responding moan. I began pulling up his shirt when he broke the kiss, allowing the fabric to go over his head and on to the floor.

"Lis… if we cross this line… there's no going back. No _taking_ it back." He whispered, toying with the ends of my hair.

"I say we cross this line and never look back." I responded breathily.

"Does that… _mean…_ what I _think_ it means?" he asked, making me smile.

"It means _exactly_ what you think it means. I may have a 175 IQ, but I'm an idiot, Barry. _You_ are what I want. I can't believe I didn't see it before." I whispered, staring into his eyes as they lit up. Without warning, his lips were back on mine, and he was steering us towards my room.

We undressed each other slowly, and my heart fluttered, thinking about the fact that my first time since college was going to be with the amazing man in front of me. And I was okay with that. I was more than okay with that. He took in my body and his eyes went a few shades darker. He looked up at me and smirked.

"Every single part of you is beautiful." Barry murmured. I felt the heat rise to my face, and before I could reply, he was kissing me again, leading us onto the bed. He was settled between my legs, his lips on mine, before he slowly kissed his way down my body. My eyes closed, as I moaned his name and tangled my hands in his hair.

He peppered soft, sweet kisses on my inner thighs, and by the time he reached my bikini line, I was writhing beneath him. Two gentle kisses touched my center, making my hips jerk towards him.

"Please, Barry." I moaned, my legs shivering with anticipation. _"Please."_ I begged, making his eyes flicker to mine.

"Tell me what you want, Felicity." He replied, his voice husky with desire, and his green eyes darker than I'd ever seen them. He pressed another kiss on my center, and dragged his lips up to my clit, hardly touching me.

"God, Barry. _Pleeaaase!"_ I whined, feeling his breath on me.

"Not until you tell me what you want me to do to you. Just say the words, babe. _Tell me_."

"I want… I _need_ you to… please eat me _ou—"_ before I could get the words out, his tongue was dragging up and down my folds, turning my final word into a moan. My back arched, out of my control, and I gripped his dark hair in my hands. "Oh, God, _yes!"_ I moaned, trembling beneath his warm mouth. He took turns gently sucking each lip and dragging his teeth over them.

My breath caught in my throat when his tongue plunged inside of me. He put my legs over his shoulders and squeezed my thighs as I ground against his mouth. His tongue trailed up my slit and he clamped his lips on my clit, causing me to cry out in pleasure. Two fingers replaced his tongue, twisting while moving in and out.

The fire built in my belly, and completely combusted with his next move. His fingers were fucking me, his lips were sucking me, and his tongue…

_Holy fuck, his tongue…_

It was _vibrating_ against my clit.

I repeat, **_vibrating._**

I fell apart, screaming his name, one hand clutching his hair and the other fisting my bed sheets.

"Barry! Oh, _God! Yesss_!" I screamed as he slowed his assault. Giving me a chance to recover from my intense orgasm. He slowly crawled up my body, and I could feel his hardness pressing against my slippery center. He used one arm to hold his weight and pulled my face to his. Then he was kissing me, our tongues in a dangerously, passionate feud. I could taste my salty, sweetness in his mouth and moaned when his hand left my hair and found my clit.

I pulled my lips from his, letting my head drop down to the bed. We kept our eyes trained on each other as he rubbed slow, tight circles on my clit. Then without warning, his fingers began vibrating and I yelped in surprise.

_"Ohh!_ Please, _please don't stop!_ I'm gonna— I'm gonna— _Barry! Yes!_ " It took less than a minute for me to release all over his fingers, then his lips were back on mine. So demanding yet so gentle. He broke his lips away.

"I love you, Felicity." He whispered, his voice rough.

He _loves_ me.

He loves _me._

I was still processing when he was suddenly filling me, deliciously stretching my aching center. He began thrusting slowly at first, giving me an opportunity to get use to having him inside me. Before I knew it, one of my legs were over his shoulder, and his mouth was swallowing my moans. As he struck deeper, I clenched around him, and he groaned into my mouth. I was coming up on my third orgasm and he pulled back to watch my face, not breaking his rhythm.

"I'm so _clo—oooh!"_ My nails clawed at his back as I came, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. Barry smiled down at me before rolling us over, so that I was on top. His hands were guiding my hips, as I rode him slowly. Our moans began to intermingle and I knew he was close when he wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me close to him. His lips attacked mine and we came undone together, both swallowing each other's moans.

"Hey, Barry?" I whispered, lifting my head to look at him.

"Yes, beautiful?" he asked with a bright smile.

"I love you, too."

**5:15p.m.**

The afternoon was divided between making love and eating pizza. Barry was on top of me, both of us so close to our orgasms, when I heard the doorbell. We silently agreed to ignore it until we were done.

He continued taking his time, thrusting into me, one arm hooked behind my knee. The door bell rang again as i clenched around him. Barry thrusts began to lose rhythm as he pressed his chest to mine, gently kissing me. "I love you so much." He groaned. Two more thrusts sent us into oblivion, crying out each other's names.

I got out of bed, my legs feeling like noodles, and grabbed Barry's t-shirt. It barely reached my mid thigh and I could feel him staring as the doorbell rang again.

"What?" I asked, blush covering my cheeks.

"You just… look _really_ good in my shirt. Better out of it, but still _so_ good." He winked. I placed a chaste kiss on his lips and head for the door. My hair was a mess and my makeup distraught, but I didn't care.

I was _happy._

I swung open the front door, shocked to find Oliver and Digg in front of me. Digg was holding and petting my neighbor's cat, who seemed to have taking a liking to him. He looked at my barely there attire, glanced at Oliver. And fought back a laugh. Oliver just looked shell shocked by my appearance, and was that... _hurt_ his eyes?

"Babe, who is— oh… hey." I turned to see Barry in just his black boxer briefs, and _crappington_ did I just get turned on again? He sauntered up to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing me. "Hey Oliver, hey Digg. Hey Dr. Oz." He said, including Ms. Harrison's cat in the greeting. God, I love this man.

_"Barry?"_ Oliver asked.

And his shell-shock at my appearance didn't hold a candle to his priceless face right now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> End note: just a one-shot, because there aren't enough Barricity stories out there. Should this be a series of one-shots?


End file.
